krazy kurain adventures dlc - phoenix wright turnabout time travel
by barrylawn
Summary: [part dlc of krazy kurain adventures] phoenix wright and bokuto sunami must defend detective jesus for the forgotten murder CAN THEY DO IT?
1. day 1 investigation

KRAZY KURAIN ADVENTURES DLC CASE

THE DOWNLOADABLE BONUS CASE OF KRAZY KURAIN ADVNTURES A VIDEO GAME BY BARRYLAWN

BY BARRYLAWN

WITH CREDITS TO JAKKID AND ICANTYPING WHO AR INSPIRATIONAL AUTHORS

THANKS GUYS

BUT ANYWAY

KRAAAAZY KURAIIIIN ADVEEEEENTTUUUUURES

PART DLC - TURNABOUT TIME TRAVEL

BY BARRLAWN

CHAPTER 1

DAY 1 INVESTIGATION

one night

phoenix wright and bokuto sunami (aka ahlbi urguide but in this universe its bokuto because ive already called him dat in turnabout kurain turnabout wolf bokuto sunami ace attorney and phoenix wright ace dragon so ignore that)

suddenly there was knock on door and phonix answered it

"hi" said detective jesus

"wat do you want murderer" asked pheonix

"ive been thinking about my crime and i think we should do something about it"

"heres an idea" said phenix "send yourself to prison"

"but phonix im scared"

"corse you are go get some sleep over it" said phonix and he closed the door

"who was that" bokuto got out of bed

"it was detective holy shit, hes trying to make me think hell pay for his crime" said pheonix

"jesus is a nice guy photix you shudnt treat him like dirt" sed bokuto

phoetricks jumped on the bed

"nice guys dont murder people bokulo" he said and he went to sleep

THE NEXT DAY

phenix and bokuto were at the kurain kingdom shopping place to get food. however they turned and saw quite the scene

"bake him away toys" said detective gumshoe

"gumshoe what are you doing here" shouted pheonix

"oh hey pal just arresting scum" said gumshoe

phonix looked at the man being arrested

"JESUS!?" shotued phenix

"im sorry mr wright i must do it" sad jesus

"NO" shotued phoenix "we had such good times together!"

"i cudnt have been defense attorney without you" shouted bokuto

a tear flowed down jesuss face

"its for the good of mima waterhito"

"who"

"the man i murdered"

"alright pal lets go" gumshoe took jesus away

"dammit" shouted phoenix "im sorry i doubted you jesus"

"too late pheonix" said god and he took away his christian badge

"OBJECTION NO" shouted phoenix "ILL PROVE MYSELF"

pheonix ran to the detention center and jesus was there

"wat is it phoenix" jesus asked

"im here to help" said phenix

"harumph" jesus turn away "wat so im innocent now huh"

"look" said phoenix "did you really murder mimi wario"

"yeah" said jesus

BAM

FIVE BLACK PHYSIC LOCKS APPEAR OVER HEART

"(mmhmm)" thought phoenix "(i thought something was weird)"

the lock disappear

"(yet they were black locks i cant break them easy he must really think he murdered victim)" thought phoenix

"wat is it" said jesus "stop staring atmey"

"oh sorry" said pancakes "ill be going now"

"yes leave me" said jesus

"no im going to investiation"

"WHAT" shouted jesus

"i know your innocent thanks to my magic truth finding tools" said phenix

"pah" said jesus "good luck photix if you want to die for defending guilty man be my guest" he turned and left

"alright bokky" said phinix "where did the murder happen"

"underneeth place where rayfa padma dance rituals"

"who"

"i mean leifa" said bokuto

"hmmm maybe she witnessed crime" said phenix

"maybe we shud ask" so phoenix and bokuto went to palac of rituals where leifa was dancing

"(sexy)" thoguth pedonix and leifa stop dancing and walked to phenix and bokuto

"pervert" she siad to phenox

"ACK" shotued phenix going bright red "UHH I MEAN NOTHING NOTHING" he shout "WASNT TINKING KINKY THOGUHTS OR ANYTHING"

leifa sight

"wat is it bokuto" she asked

"we are here to investigation the murder of wario" siad bokuto

"i thought we finish that case"

"yeah but jesus confessed and were gonna prove him innocent"

"assholes let him pay for his crimes like he wants to" said leifa "hes jesus christ for fucks sake if he got away with it itd be massive scandal"

"not if we prove hes innocent now did you see crim"

"no i was dancing"

"damnit" shouted bokuto "well we better investigate lets go photix"

"OH UM coming" phenixs tried to get rid of the red on his face

"(fucking creep)" thoguht leifa going back to her dance

_MURDER PLACE_

they went downstairs and found body tape where wariohotu died

"hey pal" said gumshoe "got something for ya"

gumshoe gave phenix the autopsy the box that kill him and newspaper

"this is evidence from that trial" said pheonix

"thats right pal ya better be ready to cross examine your own argument ha ha ha!"

gumshoe ran away

"hmph" phoenix huffed mad that hed be up against himself.

"hey young laddie" an old man came out from behind th shadows "you ever think you need investigation tools to boost your investigaiton efeshincy"

"no" said phenix

"oh" said old man "well er come on down to this adress anytime your geting bored of plain old investigation her her her" the old man left through door

"HEY PAL WHY WERE YOU ON CRIME SCENE" shotued the wall

"well gess we better prepare for tirla" said shoenix

"ok" said bokuto

TO BE CONTINEUD AT COURT


	2. day 2 trial

KRAZY KURAIN ADVENTURES DLC

TURNABOUT TIME TRAVEL

CHAPTER 2

DAY 2 TRIAL

BY BARRYLAWN

the trial is beginning

so phonox right and bouto suani were in the defenders lobby (kek wy do theye ven have that anyway)

jesus came up to dem

"phoenix you ar trying to save a murderer dat is unforgivettable sin" jesus fingered phetix

"you didnt kill him jesus" said pheonix

"YES I DID" shouted jesus "GO SUCK SATANS DICK" he turn and went to prosecution lobby

"OBJECTION" shouted pheonix "why are you going there"

jesus didnt stop

"crap" said phenix

"we better be careful photix" said bokutio

"right" said right and they went into the courtroom

"court is in session" said kudgey

"i am ready you honor" said phenix

"i am also ready" said prosecutor nayuta

"gooooood" said kurane judge who is kudgey "now defendant is our dear detective jesus?!"

"yes my child" said jesus "i commited horrible sin and i am sorry i must pay"

"dont worry jesus" said nayuta "ill make sure you get a thosand years in prison"

"thank you my child the father loves you" said jesus "UNLIKE PHOTIX!"

"did you here dat" shouted bokuto "he hates us!"

"comon jesus cant we negotate this"

"NO" shouted jesus "NOW PLS DEFEND ME SO YU CAN GET THE CHAIR!"

"gladly" said phoenix he refused to see his friend go to prison

"ok" said kudgey banning his gavel from the court "please make your opened states of america nayuta"

nayuta did his weird hand thing at lite speed

"ok honor a few months ago phoenix wright proved jesus christ murdered mima waurhoto and framed bokuto sunami who was prosecuted by king gaspen payne rip him btw but then janet hsu interupt the trial telling us to cancel trial because localization was cancel but it was actually dowolf in disguise THE END"

"i see" said kudgey "but um why we trialing him now"

"because my child" said jesus "i confess"

"oh ok" said kudgey

"now" said nayuta "i call the detective to the stand"

detective jesus came to stand

"WTF" shouted phenix "WHY AR YU DETECTIVE"

"i hav to punish myself" said jesus

"BUT WHERES GUMSHOE"

"hes at crime scene looking for clues"

"please testify" said nayuta

"alright my child"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

jesus took out his broken gutar and try to play it

"i-am-DE-mur-der-eerrrr"

"i-hit-HIM-with-blue-rel-iiiccc"

"he-then-PASS-out-with-his-bloood"

"ev-i-DENCE-is-blue-rel-iiiic"

"alright" said kudgey "ok mr criminal cross examine him"

CROSS EXAMINATION

"i-am-DE-mur-der-eerrrr"

"i-hit-HIM-with-blue-rel-iiiccc"

"HOLD IT" shouted phenix "what is this relic"

"its the box thing in newspaper" jesus pointed at the black and white photo

"that-is-what...i-STRUCK-with!"

"and-i-am...so-SORR-YYYYYYYY!"

everyone applauded jesus perfomance and he continued

"he-then-PASS-out-with-his-bloood"

"ev-i-DENCE-is-blue-rel-iiiic"

"OBJECTION" shotued phoenix "so you murdered man with this box huh"

jesus nodded

"that-is... CORR-ECT!"

phoenix shook his head

"jesus its not right to lie" said phoenix and he pointed "THE MURDER WEAPON WAS GREEN"

"WH-WAAAT" shotued jesus

"SATORA" shouted nayuta "foolish attorney... what it matter"

"it matters because JESUS DIDNT SEE WEAPON SO HE CUDNT KNOW COLOR"

"BULLSHIT" shouted nayuta "ITS IN NEWSPAPER"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "THE PHOTO IS BLACK ON WHITE"

"SHIIIT" shouted nayuta

kudgey gaveled

"ok now what should we bring in ray- er leifa"

"no" said nayuta "victim didnt see jesus last trial so its no use instead i call witness to stand"

"alright" said kudgey "call em in"

"OBJECTION" shouted pheonix "why didnt this person come during bokutos trial"

"BECUASE" shouted nayuta throwing a butterfly at photix "im calling BOKUTO SUANI to to stand!"

"WHOOOOO" shouted phenix and the BUTTERFLY FLEW OFF HIS FACE AND ONTO NAYUTAS hand because hes a gentle man unlike photix

"i refuse" shouted bokuto "i pleed the fifth!"

"so you murder" said nayta

"SHIT" shouted bokuto "fine"

bokto went to stand

"IM SORRY JESUS"

"its ok my child you are doing the right thing" said jesus and he took out broken guitar

"doooo you see... phoe niiiix"

"boooo ku to... is riiiiiight"

"caaant you do... the saaaaame"

"yooour such a... dark maaaaaan"

more applause

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i... I DIDNT SEE JESUS"

"if i did i would have said in my trial"

"that wh-"

"OBJECTION"

jesus ran over

"my child you are LYING"

"WAAA" cried bokuto

"tll the truth my child so the culprit can be put away"

"OK OK" cried bokuto

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"OK OK OK I SAW HIM"

"i didnt see his face but he had kurain simbol and big guitar"

"he struck wariho with blue thing"

"OBJECTION" shouted pheonix "but the weapon was GREEN! IS EVRYONE COLORBLIND TODAY?"

"but pheonix" shouted bokuto "it was blue"

"hmmm" said phenix "damn two people say its blu"

"so i gess jesus DID see wepon"

"SHIT" shouted phonix "(dammit better tink this true)"

phenix slam the desk

"murder wepon was green... witnesses saw blue. dis can only mean one ting"

and phoenix pointed at nayuta because it turns out he was wrong

"THE MURDER AND THE ATTACK WERE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS"

"WHAAAAT" shoute nayuta

"yeah the reason jesus beleeves he kill victim is because HE HIT HIM WITH BLUE RELIC"

"OBJECTON" shouted nayuta sweating "but but then hed die right"

"OBJECTION" shouted phenix "BOKUTO SAW HIM HIT WITH BLUE RELIC! BUT WE KNOW FROM WATER MIRROR THAT HE DIED TO GREEN RELIC!"

"SHIT" shouted nayuta

"god damn that attorney" said kurainese

"is he really gonna get a man whos confessed off hook too" said kurainese

"give him the chair" said kurainese

"localize dgs capcpom" said circlejerkese

kudgey gaveled

"well dis is weird" said kudgey "because there arnt any blue relics in temple"

"WHAT" shouted phenix

kudgey shook his head

"you are wrong phenix"

"BUT I SAW IT" shouted bokuto "I DID I DID"

"hmmmm..." phenix thought "ill have to prove it to you"

phenix went back to cross examination

"OK OK OK I SAW HIM"

"i didnt see his face but he had kurain simbol and big guitar"

"HOLD IT" shouted phenix "what kurain simbol"

"the ting that looks like a w wit an r in it."

"i dont see it"

"HEY yur right where is it" aksed bokuto

nayuta shook his head

"its at the back"

"huh" said bokuto

"the symbol he mention is on jesuss back"

"...OBJECTION" shouted phonix

"what now"

"so bokuto saw the symbol on his back"

"yeah"

"whend you see it"

"when he was striking" said bokuto

phonix slam desk

"well dats clearly contradictiony with THE WATER MIRROR"

nayuta shook in payne

"WAT"

phenix took out document and point at part about the vision

"as yu can see bokuto and vicitm wer looking at each other before he died AND THEN HE WAS STRUCK FROM BEHIND!"

"GAAAAASP"

phoenix turned and pointed at nayuta

"ARE YOU SAYING JESUS STRUCK DE VICTIM WIT HIS BACK TURNED TO HIM?!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted nayuta

"heres wat must have happened" shouted phenix "jesus STRUCK the victim and he hit floor. bokuto saw this from hall and when he left he ran to check the victim. wario woke up and saw him AND THEN ANOTHER PERSON CAME AND KILLED HIM"

"SATRA" shouted nayuta "YOU HAVE NO PROOF THAT WASNT JESUS"

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF IT _WAS_ JESUS!" the blue lines sped past his face

"DAMMIT" shotued nayuta

"ummmm what should we do" said kudgey

"extend the trial" said nayuta "we must investigate this first hit and also this misterious blue relic"

"ok" said kudgey "court is ajurned for today"

GAVEL!

TO BE CONTUNUED


	3. day 2 investigation

KRAZY KURAIN ADVENTURES DLC

TURNABOUT TIME TRAVEL

BY BARRYLAWN

CHAPTER 3 DAY 2 INVESTIGATION

ok so phoenix had just proven the strike bokuto saw was just an attack and the one in water mirror was different using colors so now we go back to narumayoi campsite where phenix is preparing

"ok so we gotta find out who did strike"

"yeah" said bokuto

"hmmm cant you tell me"

"nope" said bokuto

"wynot" said phonix

"because my vision was kill when he lost sight"

"o crap" said phenix "what happen"

"UMMMM" said bokuto thinking "i just kinda fell down"

BANG

DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

CHING

CHING

"(what?! _**SYKE LOCKS**_?!)" thought phonix "bokuto wat is it?"

"NOTHING" shouted bokuto "TO BE CONTINUED"

"no" said phonix "were continuing now"

"uh fine" said boktuo "lets go to crime scene again"

so pheonix and bokuto went back to crime scene and gumshoe was there

"come on pals we cant slack of until we find it" he said

"gumshoe"

AAAAH WHO THERE" screamd gummy "oh it you pal"

"what are you doing" asked phonix

there were guards searching inside the walls

"were looing for the blue relic thing"

"have you found it yet" asked phonix

"nope we dont think it even existed" said gumshoe

"as expected from a tird rate theery from an immoral fool" said mysterious voice

"ACK whos there" shouted phenix and nayuta sadmadhi came out

"it is me the funeral prosecutor you are facing in court. detective it is not wise to mix with the dragons"

"uggh sorry sir"

"OBJECTION" shotued phenix "what did you just call us"

""dragons." is there somthing else i shud call you"

"yeah. attorney. defender. phoenix wright. something like that?" said pheonix

nayuta laughed

""attorney?" that is but a innocent term for peple like you. you may hav special badge but yur just like the others"

"at lest i dont riot the cortroom and murder prosecutors or send hitmen at people who defy me"

"keep trying photix" said nayuta "your still just as scummy as the mysterious mastermind"

"huh"? said npheonix "whos the mysterious mastermind"

"he is the leader of the dragons. im sure he needs no introduction"

"I DONT KNOW HIM" shouted phonix

"or so you say. now ive got better tings to be doing like looking for this fabled relic" nayuta went with the guards

"um you pals wit that guy pal" said gumshoe

"nah hes a fuck" said phoenix after he left "you mind tellin us when you find the thing cause he sure as hell wont tell me"

"ok pal" said gumshoe "just keep queit about it or ill lose my salary"

"ok" said pheonix "anything else we need to do"

"no sorry pal all the evidence that was here is gone" siad gumshoe "the crimes like a few monts old yknow anyway bye" said gumshoe leaving

"now waht" said bokuto "theres nothing left to do"

"hmmmm" phenix took out the business card he got from old man "we could go to THAT guy"

"that weird guy why" said bokuto

"maybe all his new investigation metod thing is stuff like forensic tools and stuff"

"well dats not very new"

"no but id be helpful"

so phoenix and bokuto went to the adress

_AT 69 SIXSTREET_

knock knock

"who there" said the door

"phoenix wright" said phenix

"phoenix wright who"

"um... phoenix wright and bokuto zooani"

the door opened

"BAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" laughed the door as a laughing old man steeped out "kid you HILARIOUS! *sniff* i cud hire yu as my personal joker!"

"uhhhh thanks?"

"but comon in plese watch your "door"step! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" he cried and died laughter

"(wtf is he laughing at)" said phoenix but then he saw bokuto grinning "BOKKY DONT LAUGH YOULL ENCOURAG HIM!"

"take a seat" said old man giving phoenix and bokuto one char

"uhhhh" said phenix

"what i did say "A" seat BAHAHAHA" he laughed

phenix and bokuto tried to sit at the sides of the kichen chair it wasnt comfortable do so phoenix sat on the floor

"so laddies yu wanna know new investigation tekneeks" said old man

"yeah" said phonix

"well den ill help ya out for $7777777

"WHA-WHA-WHAAAAAAAAA-"

"deal" said bokuto

"YOU FUCKING WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" screamed photic

"den its official! pen pincher at yur service!"

"NOOOOO!"

"dont worry phonix you dont need to pay rite now i expect it fully paid by de end of the year" said old man

"OH COME ON!" screamed phetix crying

"now right this way" said pincher and they went to basement

"THIS" shouted pen clutching sheet "IS MY LATEST INVESTIGATION TOOL!" he pull sheet and big machine was there

"wats that" said phonix

"THIS IS MY TIME MACHEEN PERFECT FOR PEOPLE WITH HORRIBLE WORKING CONDITIONS LIKE YOU LAWYERS!" shouted pencher

"ok i need to go back to september 2016..." said phoenix

"sorry it only goes back to like 3 months ago because thats when i finished it"

"dammit" shouted phoenix "olright hmmm wait 3 months THATS WHEN JESUSS MURDER HAPPENED"

"OHSHIT" shouted bokuto "lets go investigate on the day of crime!"

"ok so the day of the crime was THE DAY I FINISHED THIS MACHINE" shouted pencher

"few close" said phenix

"so lets go back to that day! 15 september 2028!" he pressed button and they were gone

they landed in kurain of 2028

"wow things look so different back then" said bokuto

"anyway" said pencher "ill go look around tell me when you wanna go back" and pinch walked away

"wow lets go look around" said boktuo

"first we gotta find jesus" said phenix "he shud be at the temple ner crime scene"

"ALRIGHT LETS GO" shouted bokuto

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. day -96 investigation

KRAZY KURAIN ADVENTURES DLC

TURNABOUT TIME TRAVEL

BY BARRYLAWN

CHAPTER 4: INVESTIGATION DAY -96

phenix looked around the country

"wow so many people" he said "ACK" he shouted as the camel thing from when he first arrived past him

"alright phonix lets go to temple" said bokuto

"ok where is it from here"

"come on phonix ill be your guide WOW its just like it was... today" said bokuto

so bokuto was his'gaid

he brought phoenix to the temple

"alright jesus shu-"

"ACK" someone ran into phoenix

"watchit pal im busy" shouted jesus and he dropped somthing red and blue in his hand

"detective jesus!"

"huh who are you"

"oh right we havent met yet" said pheonix

"listen mat i dont have time to be signing peoples crosses"

"hey jesus did you just kill someone"

"AAAAAGH?" screamed jesus

"(...i dont like that reaction)" thought pheonix

jesus sweated

"i... I CANT LET YU- HUHH?" he screamed looking down "WHERED IT GO?!"

phenix looked down and saw the blue and red thing was gone

"wat was it" said pheonix

"IT WAS... nothing!" shouted jesus and 5 red syche locks appeared "now leave me alone!" jesus ran out door

"qucik bokuto we must ivnestigate!" pheonix and bokuto ran into crime scene

"ok lets see" pheonix looked around and saw bokuto and waruhito on ground

"this is bad" said phonix

they looked around and found the shattered reamins of blue and red thing on the floor

"(IT HAS BLOOD)" thoguht phoenix shouting and he picked dem up

"damn" siad a voice"

"WHOS THERE?!" shouted pheonix and a gun came out from behind big painting

"i need them. drop it and leve!"

"AAAAH" shouted bokuto

"WHOS IN THERE" shouted a voice

"shit" shouted the voice and he fired his gun

"AAACK" screaed phoenix but the BULLET GOT STUCK IN THE SHARD!

"DAMMT" shouted the gun and he ran away

"hey get back here" shouted pheonix before he realized he was holding a broken weapon

"shit we gotta run" shouted phoenix and he ran the way the gun went

the door broke down and the police ran in

"whered they go" asked the police before they noticed WARIOS DEAD BODY

while they were busy with him past!bokuto sneak past them and ran away

phoenix and bokuto jumped out the already broken window and ran out

"ok we found the weapon" said phoenix "now lets leave!"

phenix and bokuto ran to the time machine

"done" shouted pheonix to pincher who just got back

"awww alredy damn just as i was having a "PAST" KEKMAO!"

and pin turn on machine and they were sent back to 2028

"alright phonix" said pin "until next time. hey why not stay for dinner?"

"sorry we gotta see gumshoe!"

pheonix and bokuto left the house and went to kurane criminal affares

"ITS THE LAWYER! GET HIM" shouted chief and a buncha guards surrounded him and bokuto

"HANDS IN DE AIR!"

"aaaaagh" wimper phenix

"HEY PALS" shotued a voice and gumshoe ran in "leave em alone thats phoenix wright and hes legal"

"ohhhhh" said the guards and they got back to work

"HEY PAL you cant go running in her your not on best turms with the police yknow"

"sorry gumshoe but cud you examine this" phoenix showed gumshoe the blue relic

"WHOOOOAH YOU FOUND IT?" shouted gumshoe

"yeah i guess" said pheonix

"ok ok ill go examine it right now!" shouted gumshoe and he ran to examination place

_HOUR LATER_

"here ya go pal" said gumshoe

BLUE RELIC and RELIC EXAMINATION REPORT added to court record

phenix red the report

"..."phoenix put his hand in his pocket and turned to bokuto

"bokky" said phoenix

"huh?" said bokuto

"im sorry" he said and he took something out of pocket "TAKE THAT!"

BAM!

the two pike locks from erlier appeared

~~BLUE RELIC~~

"bokuto your not telling me everything about what happened that ngiht"

"wh-WHAT but pheonix i said i passed out"

"hmmm... said pheonix thinking "i... beleev you"

"huh?"

"i dont think your lying."

"you dont...?"

suddenly one of the locks broke

"(well dat was easy)" thoguht pheonix "but that rases question how did you knock outed"

"ummmm..." said bokuto "i gess someone mustv put sleep pills in my drink"

"no ive got a better idea TAKE THAT" shouted phoenix presenting the blue relic report

"THE WAT" shotued bokuto

"it says here that they found traces of blood from mama waruhito... and bokuto suani"

"uuuuughhhh" moaned bokuto

"why didnt you tell me bout this" said phenix

"becaus i thoght youd suspect me" shotued bokuto

"whys that" asked phoenix

bokuto didnt say anything

"oh... i know. TAKE THAT!" pheonix presented the water mirror "the water mirror only saw you before murder. youd tink i thoght you wer lying"

"do yu"

"of corse not"

boktuo didnt say anything but then de lock broke

_UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL_

"hmmm" phenix thought

"wat"

"so the water mirror didnt see you but then howd killer get there"

"thats good question" said bokuto "whend he hit me and how"

"gess well have to find out at tomorrows trial" said phejix

TO BE CONTINUED IN LAST TRIAL!


	5. day 3 trial

KRAZY KURAIN ADVENTURES DLC

TURNABOUT TIME TRAVEL

BY BARRYLAWN

CHAPTER 5: DAY 3 TRIAL

phenix stare at jesus

jesus stare at phenix

phoenix had seen jesus acting suspicious himself at day of crime how cud he defend against that

"are you still defending me my child" siad jesus

"obviously" said phonex

"youll learn" said jesus and he turn to sit down

suddenly the doors opened

"PHENIX" shouted tokyo "I HAVE MESSAGE FROM NAYUTA"

"what is it" asked pheonix

"he said "phoenix fuck your gay titty ass you dragon shit"" he shouted in nayutas voice

"fuck him too"

_TRAIL_

court is in sesion" sadi kudgey

"defens is ready kudgy" said phonix

"SILINCE" shouted nayuta "we know were both redy now i call witness to stand NOW"

so nayuta did his fast hand thing and den leifa was at the stand

"WTF" shouted phenix "i thought you didnt witness anything"

"i didnt see de murder but i did see jesus doing stuff so im testifying about that"

"very good" siad kudgey "please testify"

and den the blue gem tings came out from the left and showed WITNESS TESTIMONY in kurainish

"i was perfomring my dance ritual practise at the time"

"detective jesus usually plays de music bcause hes so good at guitar playing"

"however that day he wasnt there"

"one time i turned and i saw him leaving wit something in his hands"

"HOLD IT" shouted pheonix "and what was this thing"

"it was big and blue and there was red things on it it mustve been blood" said leifa

"so you saw the weapon?"

"yeah" said leifa "what else could it have been"

"then update yor testimony"

"ok" said leifa

"i saw jesus carrying the big blue relic out of the temple"

"HOLD IT" shouted pheonix "did he come back"

"well no because my dance had finished so i followed him to see where he was going"

"where did he go" asked pheonix

"home" said leifa

"then update testimony" sad phonix

"jesus didnt return after i saw him left" said leifa

"OBJECITON" shouted pheonix and he presented the blue shards "thats impossible"

"huh how" said leifa

"when this blue relic was found by us it was shattered (and it went through time)"

"so what" said liefa

"SO" phoenix slamed the desk "YOU CUDNT HAVE SEEN JESUS RUN AWAY WITH THIS RELIC!"

leifa gaspd

"if yu saw him running away wit this yu wouldnt even know it was a relic"

"t-t-TREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASOOOOOOOOOOOON" screamed leafa

"well leaves?" shouted phenix "HOW did you know it was the relic"

"because because... i saw it"

"you what" shouted phenix

"yes i lied because i didnt tink it was necesary 3 months ago so if i sad i saw it now peple wud tink im lying scum"

"BUT I DIDNT SEE ANY PSYCHE LOCKS"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY LOOKING AT MY TITS TO ASK ME YOURSELF" shouted leifa

"shes right it WAS me who asked" said bokuto

"oops" said phenix "(curse my kinky mind!)"

"if your done" said nayuta "please testify about what you saw leifa"

"ok" said leifa

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i lied i wasnt dancing at the time of murder"

"i went into that room and stopped when i saw jesus standing over someone"

"he hit them in the head with a blue relic"

"he then left and dint see me"

"thats when he went home and i followed"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "thats also impossible"

"how dare you my eyes see all" said leifa

"well your eyes mistake all because the weapon that murder the victim was GREEN!"

"OHHHHHH" shouted nayuta

"SATORA" shouted nayuta "the witness is CLEARLY mistaken mr wright"

"BUT HOW CAN YOU MISTAKE GREEN FOR BLUE" shouted pheonix

"very easily" said nayuta "isnt that right witness"

"oh um yes your right prosector" said leifa

"oh come on shes clearly suspcious!" shouted phoenix "she mustve been the one who killed him!"

"SATORA" shouted nayuta "no she has alibi she was following jesus"

"i was following jessu" shouted leifa

"she was following me" said jesus

"WHAT YOU TOO"

"come on she cant stalk for her life" said jesus

"now then" said kudgey "please tell us more"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i was simply mistaken wen i said i saw a blue relic"

"it was dark in that room yu cant blame me"

"but i still saw jesus leave that room"

"HOLD IT" shouted pheonix "but why was he carrying the blue relic"

"well he DID have it but then he didnt have it any more"

"reall?" said pheonix

"yeah he stopped to shout at someone and when he left he didnt hav it anymore"

"and who was this person"

"you and bokuto"

"ohhhhh" said phoenix

"there was noone else who cudve killed him"

"HOLD IT" shouted pheonix "and why do you say that"

"there was nobody else in that room!" shouted elifa "there was only the victim and jesus. and then you and bokuto entered the room and nobody else went in"

"ok update testimony" said phoenix

"only jesus and wario were in that room"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "so it was just jesus and waruhio"

"yeah no other suspects"

"whats wrong wright" said nayuta "does this not incriminate jesus more"

"on the contradiction nayuta it clears his name"

"WHAT" shouted nayuta

"because when the victim was murdered BOKUTO was in the room!"

"WHAAAAT" shouted leifa

"we could see this in the water mirror. the water mirror shows the last moments of the victims LIFE which means this was when the victim DIED"

"AAAAGH" shouted nayuta

"and when he did died bokuto was there but leifa didnt see him which means SHE WITNESSED THE FIRST STRIKE SO IT **WAS** THE BLUE RELIC SHE SAW NOT THE GREEN ONE!"

"BUT THATS STILL ASSAULT" shouted nayuta

"BUT ITS NOT MURDER! thats why jesus confessed: HE REALLY THINKS HE COMMITED THE MURDER (THATS WHY HIS PSYCHE LOCKS WERE BLACK!)" thought phoenix

"DAMMIT" shouted nayuta "but wait bokuto was proven innocent of the murder"

"yeah" said phoenix

nayuta slams the desk

"that means YOU must have been the killer!"

"W-W-W-W-W-WAAAAAT" shouted phoenix

"PHONIX WUDNT KILL ANYONE" shouted bokshelf

"SATORA" shouted nayuta "theres noone else who cud have done it"

REBUTTAL

"we now know that jesus leifa and bokuto could not have done the murder"

"that means that the killer must have been the only other person who was in the room"

"you phoenix wright"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "there WAS someone else at the crime scene"

"bullshit" shouted nayuta "you cant prove it"

"yes i can" said phoenix "TAKE THAT" he presented the blue relic

"why" said nayuta

"look at the relic there is a bullet in here which was shot at us WHEN WE WERE IN THERE!"

"WHAT" shouted nayuta

"test it for ballistic markings AND A NEW SUSPECT BECOMES SUSPECT!" shouted phoenix

nayuta sent the bullet for test

"were back" said forensic "the bullets match the gun belonging to pen pincher"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted phoenix

"friend" asked nayuta

"not exactly he just helped us go back in time" siad phoenix

"uhhhhh... ok" said nayuta "anyway lets call him to the stand"

"(wtf did he really shoot at us?)" thought phenix

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. day 3 trial part 2 (FINAL)

KRAZY KURAIN ADVENTURES DLC

TURNABOUT TIME TRAVEL

BY BARRYLAWN

FINAL CHAPTER

the old man was called to stand

"name and occupation" said nayuta

"pen pincher ace scientist" said pincher

"ace scientist" asked kudgey

"oho yes i invented a time machine speeking of which phonix still expecting that cash"

"uhhh eventually" said phoenix

"alright dont worry you have til the end of the year heh heh"

"(but its december!)"

"now please testify about the crime"

"ohhh yes" said pinch "i saw the bulletHOOOOOLLLE THING HAHAHA!"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"yes see i was there when the murder happened"

"i saw that spiky haired guy kill the victim"

"he snuck up behind the victim and sruck him dead"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix you saw me sneak up behind him"

"yeah"

"well THATS NOT HOW IT WUDVE HAPPEN AT ALL!" shouted pheonix

"wat" said pincher

"for this to have worked id have had to knock out bokuto first and then the victim"

"SO" said pench

"if i had done this then ID HAVE STRUCK HIM FROM THE FRONT WUDNT I?"

"BUT THE AUTOPSY SAID HE WAS STRUCK IN BACK OF HEAD!"

"RIGHT" shouted phoenix "BECAUSE HE WAS LYING DOWN UNCONCIOUS!"

"AAAAAACK" screeched pench "damn you photix!"

"btw what exactly did you do while yous aw me kill him"

"i hid dumbass" said pencher "why would i try to stop you"

"wrong" said phoenix "YOU TRIED TO SHOOT AT ME!"

"WHAT" shouted needle

"we have tested the ballistic markings and they match a gun that was purchased by YOU!"

"WHAAT" shouted pencher "why would i shoot at you"

"because we had the murder weapon in out hands but you wanted to dispose of it!"

"DAMMIT" shouted pencher "well im not going down that easily. so yu say i went back in time to murder the victim and then i shot at you to get the weapon back"

"yah" said phoenix

"well then im afraid theres contradicting" said pencher

WITNESS TESITMONY

"i dont HAVE my gun any more"

"i bought it 6 months ago but i lost it last week"

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenix "well isnt that covenient"

"its true pal" said gumshoe "he reported it missing to the police a while ago"

"yess so this means" said pencher and he continued

"the person you confronted must have been someone else"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "but you said you were there and you saw it"

"then clearly there was another person there"

"dammit" shouted pheonix "hmmmm... tell us about how you got out"

"what why"

"im just curious"

"hmph fine"

WITNESS TESITMONY

"as soon as i saw the gun guy leave i ran after him"

"i didnt get to see who it was thought"

"but there was a long hallway we ran throuhg until eventually i ran into a dead end"

"there was a locked window so i left through that"

"HOLD IT" shouted phenix "were there any other ways out"

"nope" said oencher "you didnt see any either did you you also ran through it"

"(hes right)" thought phoenix "so howd you get through the window"

"i broke it" said pens "no other way through it"

"update testimony then" said pheonix

"i broke the window and escaped"

2OBJECTION2 shouted phoenix "if yu were chasing the killer then THE WINDOW WOULD ALREADY BROKEN!"

"DAMMIT" shouted pincher "then i ran first"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "the killer was standing in the way he wudve noticed you and so would we!"

"AAAH" shouted pincher "are you saying im the killer"

"yeah"

"THEN WHY DID I HAVE MY GUN?!" shouted pincher

"URGH (dammit back to the gun...!)"

"also" said pencher "i had an alibi for the murder!"

"WHAT" shouted pheonix

"i was at a business meeting to make my time machine on market" said pincher "and this was at the time of the murder"

"and you showed up?!" shouted phenix

"well yes everyone can confirm except one person" said pincher "the victim"

"WHAT" shouted phenix

"yeah he was also supposed to be at meeting to make de price but he was murder so yknow"

"well then" said nayuta "looks like hes innocent!"

"DAMMIT!" shouted pheonix "but wait maybe im looking at it rong"

"wat how" said pincher

"well maybe it WASNT YOU who murdered the victim"

"yeah thats what im saying" said pencher

"so you said the gun was lost a week ago in oter words you cudnt have brought it with you through time" siad phoenix "and on day of murder you had alibi. but at that time there were TWO pen pinchers at kurain"

"AAACH" shouted nayuta

"so for dis to make sense" said phenix he slamed the desk "THE KILLER WAS PAST YOU!"

"DAMMIT" shouted nayuta

"WHAAAT" shouted pens

"you planed to kill him 3 months ago and then 3 months later you went back and gave yourself an alibi!"

"but HOW DOS THAT PROOF ANYTHING"

"IT PROVES HOW YOU BROUGHT YOUR GUN TO THE PAST YOU DIDNT!"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" shouted pincher and he passed out and died

"well dat was a weird trial" said kudgey "anyway i declare jesus NOT GUILTY"

confetti fel from roof

AFTER TRIAL

"thank you my child" said jesus "i didnt even know i was innocent"

"watever at lest we caught real murdereder" said phenix

"now lets go eat at burger place while i sing a song" said jesus and he sang a song about phoenixs successes

beep

"hello"

"yes hi mysterious mastermind it seems phoenix is still able to defend peple" said the dragon

"very good ive sent the mysterious culprit to los angeles im sure hell be joining us soon"

"exelent" said dragon "welp bye off to eat burgers"

"YOU SLAC-"

beep

TO BE CONTINUED IN APOLLO JUSTICE - MAGIC TURNABOUT


End file.
